


Allora and the Bull

by TevinterPhoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterPhoenix/pseuds/TevinterPhoenix
Summary: Allora (female elf Inquisitor) finds that she wants more after her first encounter with the Iron Bull, and invites him to her quarters.  He lays down the rules for their relationship.





	Allora and the Bull

Allora paced in front of the balcony doors. Outside, the light was fading as afternoon turned to cool evening. He would be there any moment. Creators, why was she so nervous? You’d think I’d never done this before, she thought. Then she stopped pacing as she realized – she hadn’t. Not like this. Sure, she’d had a couple of flings, boys from her clan, or other clans when they’d crossed paths. A night or two in the forest, far from prying eyes. This, however…he was certainly no elf. And it had been nothing like the needy stumblings of the Dalish boys. He’d taken his time with her, never rushing, tending to every inch of her, touching, kissing, biting. She wanted more. But did he? What if he was satisfied with just the one time? Or worse, what if he hadn’t even enjoyed it? Allora’s palms were sweating. She was reconsidering this entire meeting when she heard the door to her quarters open. No knock, she noted. She quickly tried to compose herself while he ascended the stairs, knowing that he’d probably see right through her anyway.  


“What’s going on, Boss?”  


Allora took a moment to revel in the sight of him. The Iron Bull. He was massive. His scarred grey skin was taut over muscles honed from years of swinging that giant axe of his. He had been the first Qunari she’d ever met, and she had been fascinated by him from the start. Now, he looked at her expectantly, his expression unreadable. Fucking Ben’Hassrath. Allora swallowed, and began.  


“We need to talk about what happened between us.” The words came out with more confidence than she felt, thankfully.  


“Oh. That. Sure,” he said evenly. “What’s on your mind?”  


Allora forced herself to look him in the eye. “Nobody has ever done that to me before.” Her face flushed, remembering. “I…enjoyed it.”  


The Qunari’s lips turned up in a small, smug grin. “Of course you did. Ben’Hassrath training, remember? Grew up learning to manipulate people.” Allora’s brain set off small alarms at that. Manipulating her? Was that his goal? “When it’s a hostile target,” he continued, moving toward her bed, “you give them what they want.” He settled his bulk on the edge of the mattress, resting his elbows on his thighs. “But when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they need.”  


Allora relaxed at that. Someone he cared about? She certainly had needed what he’d given…a distraction, a release, someone else making the decisions for once. She flushed again, thinking of how he’d instructed her, positioned her, how he was forceful but not cruel or demanding. She wanted more. “I, uh…” she stuttered, then recomposed herself. “So, if I agree, how does this…work?”  


Bull fixed her with his good eye, making sure she was completely focused on him. She probably couldn’t have looked away if she’d tried. Fen’Harel’s teeth, how could someone be so enthralling and so intimidating at the same time? “Outside this room, nothing changes. You’re the Inquisitor. You’re the boss.” He leaned forward. “If you’re ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say ‘katoh,’ and it’s over. No questions asked.”  


“It’s a little unnerving that you have this down to a system.”  


“Systems are comfortable. And my goal…” he stood, stepping toward her, “…is for you to get very comfortable.” He towered over her, as if challenging her desire.  


“Take me,” she pleaded.  


“Can do. Once we’re through the rules.” Allora’s eyes widened. This was a bit more complicated than she’d expected. Bull chuckled. “Patience is a virtue, Boss. We’ll get to the good part soon enough.” He gestured toward the bed, and Allora sat. He crouched in front of her, face level with hers. “It’s important for what I do that you understand. I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe. You have to trust me for this to work, though.” He placed a hand gently under her chin, stroking the vallaslin on her cheek with a calloused thumb. “Do you trust me?”  


“Yes,” Allora whispered.  


“That didn’t sound very confident. Do. You. Trust. Me?”  


Allora swallowed. Louder this time, she answered, “Yes, I do.”  


Bull smiled. “Good.” He let go of her chin. “I need to have permission to enter your quarters at any time. Tell your guards.” Allora nodded. “You will never lie to me. And I will know if you do. Honesty is important, because without honesty, there’s no trust. You want to bring someone else into the mix, you discuss it with me first. Oh, and one last thing.” He stood, towering over her once more. “I don’t expect you to go shouting it from the rooftops that we’re together, but if it comes up, you won’t deny it to other people. I won’t be your dirty little secret. You comfortable with all that?” She nodded again. “Good. All these rules go both ways. I don’t deal in double standards. You remember your watchword?”  


Allora struggled for a second to recall, but it came to her quickly enough. “Katoh?”  


“That’s the one. Don’t say it again unless you mean it.” He leaned over her, forcing her to lay back on the bed. Grinning down at her, he asked, “Now, what was it you wanted me to do?”  


Allora reached up with both hands to touch his face. “Take me.”  


Bull grabbed both of her wrists in one of his huge hands, holding them level with his chest, but just too far for her fingers to reach him. “Uh uh. Is that how the Dalish teach you to ask for something?”  


Allora’s mind whirled for a second, not understanding. Then it clicked. “Please. Take me, please!”  


He pinned her arms above her head, crushing his mouth onto hers in a deep kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, and she circled it with her own. With his free hand, he started working at the many hooks down the front of her shirt, making surprisingly quick work of them. When the last hook was popped free, he righted himself, pulling Allora back up into a sitting position. He released her hands, gently pulling her shirt off her arms. After removing the cotton band that encased her breasts, he stood back for a moment to admire her, grunting his approval. “Shit. I don’t know if I told you last time, but you have amazing tits.”  


The elf smiled shyly. She was still a little unsure of herself. She wanted him, badly, but this was all new. There had been no rules before, just fantastic sex. Bull caught her hesitant expression and frowned. “Hey. What’s up?”  


“Nothing. Just…nervous, I guess.”  


That cocky, lopsided grin returned. Bull lifted her up quickly by her waist, standing her on the bed so that they stood eye to eye. “Don’t be. Trust, remember?” Allora nodded. “Now, undress.”  


Allora reached for the ties on her breeches, but Bull lightly slapped her hand. Her eyes widened, as did his grin. “Not you,” he said. “Me.”  


Letting out a quick laugh, she reached for the massive buckle on his harness. Pulling the leather strap free, she slid the harness off his shoulder and let it drop to the ground. Her hands worked over the scarred skin of his shoulders, feeling the different textures of the marks that covered him. His muscles twitched slightly whenever she hit a sensitive spot. She kissed his neck, his collarbones, her hands drifting down his chest, passing lightly over his nipples, which grew harder at her caress. He growled his pleasure, but gently took hold of her wrists, moving her hands down to his belt clasp. She kissed his chest and stomach and she worked the belt free, dropping it next to the harness. Her hands reached the waistband of his loose pants, but he stopped her again, quickly kicking off his boots. Billowy as his pants were, they were still tented out at the crotch, and Allora felt her body flush with anticipation. Once he allowed her to continue, she unlaced him and pushed his pants down. His huge cock sprang free, already rock hard and standing at full attention. It was the biggest she’d ever seen. Certainly no elf possessed anything like it. She supposed it was proportional for the gigantic Qunari, but to her, it was intimidating, even having encountered it once before.  


She moved her hands slowly along his hip bones, but he again stopped her before she could get to what she wanted. She huffed, and Bull chuckled. “Patience,” he growled. He pulled her arms behind her back, again grasping both of her wrists in one hand. With his free hand, he pushed her backwards toward the center of the bed, following her on his knees. He pushed down on her shoulder and pulled at her wrists, forcing her to kneel. She yelped as she fell, but it quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as Bull bent and took one nipple into his mouth, slowly massaging the other breast. He rolled his tongue around her nipple, teasing her, then switched sides to give each breast equal attention. His hand wandered down over her ribs, her belly, and stopped to unlace her breeches. He slid his hand into the waistband, into her smallclothes, and she parted her legs for him, panting at the hot, clutching sense of need growing in her gut. One long finger slid into her, and she moaned. Her muscles tightened around him, but his hand remained still. His lips left her breast and started traveling up her neck. She groaned in frustration and started rocking her hips, but he pinned her between his hands and held her still, her wrists still trapped behind her. He bit playfully at her earlobe, then whispered, “You’re wet. Wanting something?”  


“I want you,” she hissed, then added, “Please!”  


Bull chuckled. “You’re a fast learner, but again, no patience. We’ve got all night.” She groaned again as his tongue traced the outer edge of her ear to the pointed tip. He released her hands and she grabbed him around the back of his neck, but then he removed his hand from inside her clothing. She felt like she was on fire, and he was refusing to help her. He pulled back from her grip and slapped her on the side of her hip. “Take ‘em off,” he ordered. She obeyed, pulling off her boots, breeches, and underclothes in record time.  


Bull shifted his bulk so that he sat with his back resting against the headboard, a couple of pillows propped behind him. He pulled Allora to his side, arranging her so that she was on her knees next to him. He kissed her deeply, his huge hands at the sides of her face. His left hand tangled itself in her hair, and he grinned. “Damn, I do love redheads,” he mused, and his fingers snapped shut into a fist, pulling her hair and forcing her head back. She gasped as Bull leaned into her and bit her on the side of the neck. The bite turned into a long, sucking kiss, and she melted into him, her head pushing back further into his fist and her chest pressed against his.  


He pulled away and leaned back against the headboard again. He guided her head down, hand still gripped in her hair, until her face hovered over the head of his cock. He was stroking the shaft slowly with his free hand. Allora balked; she hadn’t done this last time. She wasn’t sure she could even fit enough in her mouth to be useful. Creators – elves and Qunari probably weren’t exactly intended to fit together.  


Bull sensed her hesitation. “I’m not expecting you to deep throat it. Just open. If it gets too much, tap my leg.” Allora swallowed, licked her lips, and opened her mouth. She put one hand on his cock to guide it, and he stopped stroking himself and let her take over, despite the fact that her long, thin fingers didn’t even reach all the way around him. He gently pushed the back of her head, and she took him in her mouth. Her lips reached just past the head, and he groaned. “Good girl,” he murmured, his voice husky. Allora ran her tongue along his ridge, making his cock twitch and prompting another groan. She pulled back, then eased herself back down, taking in a little more of him this time. His hand held her head in place, guiding but not forcing her rhythm. She started stroking him in time with the movement of her mouth, her fingers running over thick veins as his blood rushed through them. As she found her rhythm, his hand released its grip on her hair, trailing down her back, cupping her ass. She purred, and he twitched again, growling.  


“Touch yourself,” he ordered. She slid her free hand down between her legs and parted her lips, finding her clit and circling it slowly with her fingers. Her legs trembled, and she rubbed harder, more insistently. Bull’s hand squeezed her ass once more, then cupped up between her thighs, two fingers sliding up into her. Her hips bucked, and her teeth grazed the underside of Bull’s cock. He shuddered and pumped his hand, ramming his fingers into her as she pleasured herself. She tried to keep her rhythm on his cock, but her body was hyper focused on her own ecstasy, and she arched her back, letting Bull free from her mouth. He didn’t object, but instead took her breast in his free hand and pinched her nipple. Allora gasped. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Come for me.” She obeyed, thrusting her hips forward and flinging her head back. He kept his fingers in her as she climaxed, only pulling them out slowly after she had passed the crest of it. She shuddered and panted, and he gently laid her back on the bed. He rolled up onto his hands, crouching over her.  


“Doing okay there?”  


“More than okay, “ Allora managed to respond.  


“Good,” he grinned, then with surprising speed, he hooked her legs up over his horns, lifting her hips up into the air. Allora squealed, and Bull laughed before biting the inside of her thigh, causing her to squeal again. He lowered her down just a bit, holding up her ass in his huge hands. Allora felt like a rag doll in his grip. He kissed the spot he’d just bitten, then ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh. She arched her back in anticipation, but he pulled away as he reached her sex, teasing her with his hot breath. She grabbed at his horns, trying to pull his head closer to her, but he held strong, easily resisting the tiny elf. He chuckled, then ran his tongue back down her other thigh.  


“Bull…” she mewed, “Please!”  


He finally allowed her to pull his head to her sex, parting her lips with his tongue. She sighed as he nuzzled into her. His tongue probed gently into her, then worked up to her clitoris. He circled it several times, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure she was making, then pressed his tongue down in a long, lazy lick. Allora tugged at his horns again, silently begging him. He nipped at her playfully, then began flicking his tongue over her. She groaned and released one horn, instead clutching at the sheets, thrusting her hips in time with his movements. It didn’t take long for her to climax again, shouting out as he gripped her to him.  


As Allora came down off her orgasm, Bull lowered his head and untangled her legs from his horns. She was breathing heavily, and he laid beside her for a moment, stroking himself slowly while she caught her breath.  


“You ready for the fun part?”  


Allora laughed. “Isn’t this all the fun part?”  


Bull grinned that cocky grin again, tilting his head so that he could get a better view of the elf with his good eye. He gazed up and down the length of her, looking as if he were thinking. Allora propped herself up on one arm. “What is it?”  


“Well, here’s the thing…last time, I didn’t go all in. I was a little afraid of hurting you. But I think that maybe you could take it, and I want to try. You up for it?”  


Allora pressed up against him, stretching up to kiss him. His lips didn’t move when hers met them, though, but remained locked in a grin. She pulled back.  


“A question means I want a verbal answer,” he chided.  


“Yes!” Allora pressed closer, but he remained still. “Please?”  


Bull growled and flipped her over onto her stomach. He kneeled behind her, pulling her up onto her knees. Positioning himself carefully, he paused with the tip of his cock gently pressing at her entrance. “Anything hurts too much,” he said, “you know how to stop me.” He pushed into her slowly. Allora’s breath caught. She could feel herself stretching to take him in, pleasure with an edge of pain. It had been like this last time. He slid himself in to about halfway down his shaft, then pulled back, thrusting slowly to the same point several times. Allora rolled her hips with him, finding the best angle to take him in from. She pulled a pillow beneath her chest to keep herself propped up. He pushed a little bit deeper, and she moaned, inviting more. He kept one hand on her back, feeling her muscles tense and shift. When she had settled into a rhythm that matched his, he thrust further. She squeaked and shot her head up, but she didn’t break stride. He pulled back and entered deeper. She cried out, but rocked back into him. Almost there. He slid back, then slammed his full length into her.  


Allora screamed. Fuck, how could anything that hurt so much feel so good? She felt stretched to the brink, and her nerves were on fire, but she needed him in her still. He slammed into her again, pulling her hips against his. She bit the pillow to keep from crying out again. He slapped her ass, hard enough to sting, and she yelped. “I like the screaming,” he grunted at her as he increased his pace. “Don’t hold back.”  


Allora’s eyes watered. Her ass burned where he had hit her. She felt completely full of him. _Katoh._ The word danced across her mind. Did she want him to stop? She cried out again as he thrust into her, and again, and again. No, she didn’t want him to stop. She needed this. She needed him. He was in control here, and she wanted to be controlled. He wrapped a hand in her hair again and pulled, forcing her head back. She screamed and bucked her hips, rocking with his jolting pace.  


His hands moved underneath her, hooking over her breasts and gripping the front of her shoulders. He pulled her up, pressing her back to his stomach. Lifting her up and slamming her down, he roughly bit down on her shoulder. Allora clawed at him, pulling on a horn with one hand and scratching deeply against the back of his neck with the other. He released her neck and roared, a primal mix of his own pleasure and pain. “So you want to put up a fight?” He pulled her off of himself and flipped her around, slamming her back down onto the mattress. She bounced, then he was on top of her, spreading her legs wide. Bull rammed his cock into her and she shrieked, grabbing at his forearms and digging her nails into his skin. He leaned forward, pressing his massive weight onto her, and she clawed at his back. She could barely breathe, but that only amplified the electric shock of her nerves. She stopped crying out at every thrust, saving her breath to keep the stars at the edge of her vision at bay.  


Bull sat back on his heels, pulling Allora’s hips up off the bed. He continued to pump in her, but he rested one massive hand over her belly and circled her clit with his thumb. She gasped, her eyelids fluttering.  


“Outside this room, you are a force of nature.” Bull punctuated his words with his thrusts, his voice husky but even. “You are strong, fierce, unbending. But in here, you have been conquered.” He thrust harder. “And who conquered you?”  


Allora forced her eyes open and looked him in the face. “You did,” she gasped.  


He slapped her ass. “No! Name him! Who conquered you?” he shouted.  


“Iron Bull!” she shouted back.  


He roared at her. “Who fucking conquered you?”  


“The Iron FUCKING Bull!”  


“YES!” he bellowed, slamming into her. “Now fucking show me how much you like being conquered!” His thumb pressed harder onto her clit, and she screamed as her muscles convulsed, gripping him inside her, riding her orgasm. Bull growled and his rhythm faltered, and Allora felt the hot rush of his own climax inside her.  


He thrust slowly a few more times, then gently pulled back, setting her hips down on the bed. She could feel his seed dripping from her. They both sat panting for a moment. Bull leaned down and kissed her with surprising gentleness. “That’s my good girl,” he whispered. He pushed up from the bed, shifting himself to the edge of the mattress. Allora tried to roll onto her side, but she gasped at the burning pain between her legs. Taking in all of the Bull had taken a toll.  


Bull cupped her face in one hand. “Shhh. Stay. This part is my job.” He stood, and disappeared into the small room behind the bed. He returned a moment later with a damp cloth from the washbasin, and a small jar. He set the jar on the nightstand and settled himself next to her, leaning propped on one elbow. He parted her legs and began cleaning her with the soft cloth. Despite his gentleness, Allora cried out.  


“I know,” he murmured to her, “It’s gonna be sore for a bit. But you did good. It’ll get easier.” He reached back for the jar and removed the lid, revealing some kind of blue-tinged salve. He dipped his fingers in it, then rubbed it onto Allora’s privates, carefully probing into her to coat the most tender areas. Allora moaned as a cool sensation began to counteract the soreness. Bull wiped his hands on the cloth and set it aside. “Better?”  


Allora nodded. Her mind whirled, trying to match the fearsome, forceful Qunari who had just fucked her senseless with the man who now sat tenderly nursing her. She let it go, though, thankful that he had decided that it was one of his duties.  


Bull leaned in and lightly kissed her forehead. She sighed and shut her eyes. “Get some sleep, Allora,” he whispered.  


Her eyes popped open again. Bull looked slightly concerned as he tilted his head at her. “That’s the first time you’ve ever called me by my name.”  


Bull smiled. “Figured maybe since we’re more…familiar, now, I could call you by it. I won’t, if you don’t want me to.”  


“No,” Allora said sleepily, “You can. I like it. Bull?  


“Mmm?”  


“Stay. Please.”  


“Can do, Boss.” He gathered Allora up gently and slid the soft sheets over the two of them. Allora curled into his side, the heat of his body soothing her as she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken some liberties with the game conversations.
> 
> This is my first posted fanfic...be gentle with me!


End file.
